


When Sammy's Not Here

by alllywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Destielsmut, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllywinchester/pseuds/alllywinchester
Summary: After Dean and Sam got into a fight, Dean is going on hunts on his own.But what happens when one night after he just got back into his motel room, Castiel shows up and Dean catches him staring at his ass?





	When Sammy's Not Here

It was in the middle of the night.  
Dean just returned from a hunt in New Orleans and sat on the rusty bed in his crappy motel room. His brother Sammy was staying with Bobby since they fought again and both didn't want to see each other for a while. Dean just needed to clean his head so he wouldn't do something he would regret later on.  
As he was staring at the screen of the TV, a beer bottle in one and a burger in the other hand, he wondered how things got so messed up between him and his kid brother. He didn't want to fight with him, but sometimes things just got so complicated. He just couldn't quite understand why Sam reacted the way he did in certain situations and that drove him crazy.  
Glancing at the clock he noticed that he already sat there for almost two hours and he didn't even take a shower yet. His clothes were sticky and drenched in blood and he smelled like sweat and dirt from killing all those vampires. He put his beer bottle on the night stand and stood up, walking into the bathroom. As he turned on the water and waited for it to get hot, he stripped his clothes and put them into the sink, turning on the water there too. He waited until they were soaked, then he stepped into the shower.  
The hot water ran down his body, cleaning him from blood and dirt, washing away what reminded him of the hunt. It relaxed his muscles and by the time he was finished, he felt way better. To his surprise, the white motel towel was actually really soft and he used it to dry his body, then he wrapped it around his hips and walked back into the motel room.  
"Hello Dean." Dean gasped in shock and at the manly voice behind him and swirled around, looking into a pair of heaven blue eyes.  
"Damnit Cas!" He scolded but at the same time felt himself shrinking back because the angel was once again extremely close. "I told you not to creep up on me!" He turned around and walked to his duffel back, pulling out some clothes.  
"My apologies." The angel answered and stood there, in the middle of the room, his hands loosely on his sides as he watched Dean putting on his shirt.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked the blue eyed man, waiting for him to look away so he could put his jeans on but of course the angel didn't get it.  
"Well, Sam prayed for me to see how you're doing. He seemed pretty worried and was devastated because of your fight. He also told me that he regret saying some of the things he said but-"  
"You know what," Dean quickly interrupted him before he could tell him even more things Sam would probably like to keep for himself. "nevermind. Could you, uhm..." He spinned his hands, gesturing for the angel to turn around. Cas squinted his eyes, obviously confused.  
"What does that mean?" He asked him interested.  
"Turn around." The hunter simply said and Castiel did as he was told, facing the wall now. Dean quickly took on his boxers and jeans. "You know Cas," He took the beer bottle from the night stand and took a sip, leaning on the desk that was standing next to it. "thanks for listening to my brother's prayers."  
"Of course I listen to your brothers prayers. The last time I didn't listen to them, you both were upset about it." Cas answered, still looking at the wall. Dean raised an eyebrow and sighed, chuckling softly at the angel.  
"You know you can turn around again." He muttered and saw Cas quickly face him. "So... Do you want a beer?" He squinted his eyes like he always did and Dean sighed again. "Here." He grabbed a bottle from the sixpack he had on the floor and threw it towards Cas. The angel watched it flying, following the bottle with his eyes as it passed him and crashed against the wall. The glass broke and beer was everywhere on the wall and floor.  
"Why did you break it?" Castiel asked Dean, who just looked at the mess he'd made with a blank expression.  
"You were supposed to catch it." The hunter muttered quietly and stood up, walking towards the puddle of beer. He took a few tissues and put them over it so they were covering it, not really bothering to whipe it off completely. As he turned around again and looked at the angel, his breath catched in his throat. "Did you just..." His voice drooled off as Cas blue eyes quickly shot up from his ass to his own green ones. A hot wave flushed through his body, as he tried to figure out if Cas just really did that or if something else bothered the angel.  
"I didn't look at your rear." He looked at him and Dean could see the panic in his eyes. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips, because one Cas just called his butt 'rear', two he absolutely just did that and three the angel, guardian of heaven just lied. Dean stepped closer so he was intruding Cas' personal space, the first time he was the one to do that. As he was looking into those beautiful eyes, he felt all kinds of emotions inside of him. Sure, he was kinda drunk but he was still sober enough to know what he was doing and he knew exactly that this was something he wanted to do for so long.  
"Dean, what is that weird feeling inside my stomach?" Cas muttered quietly, not daring to let his eyes look anywhere else than into Dean's. "You'll know when I'm done with you." Dean answered with a smirk, his voice hoarse and deep. Cas opened his mouth to say something probably really stupid, but Dean cut him off by pressing his lips onto Cas'. The angel froze in spot, looking at the hunter in disbelief, then he decided to do the same thing Dean did and closed his eyes.  
Dean kissed Cas roughly, feeling all the emotions from the last week built up into a heavy weight on his chest, just to be released with every kiss Cas returned. Even though Dean knew that he had never done something like that before, he had to admit that Cas was a fucking good kisser.  
The angels hands started to tangle in Deans still wet hair, what only sent more goosebumps over his body. Deans hand found their way onto Castiels waist and pulled him closer so they were chest on chest, grabbing him tightly. He then moved them back and slowly slid them down, until they were resting on Cas' perfectly shaped buttcheeks. Damn, the hunter thought, of course they have to be perfect too.  
Somehow they managed to stumble through the room towards the cheap motel bed and Dean got rid of Cas' trenchcoat, that was covering way too much of his body. Their lips seperated for a second, in which he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, looking at his angel.  
"Are you alright?" He asked him, looking into his eyes and noticing his pupils were just as wide as his.  
"This feels very good, Dean." The angel muttered back and his eyes glanced down at Deans lips for a second.  
"I can make you feel even better." The hunter whispered and stepped closer, grabbing the angel's tie.  
"That sounds good." Cas found himself being pulled against his hunter again and their lips reconnected. Deans tongue found it's way into Cas' mouth and they fought for dominance.  
He pulled of the tie and threw it on the dirty floor, then he started opening the buttons of Cas shirt. After they were rid of that too, Cas decided to do the same with Deans shirt and the men were left half naked. In one swift movement Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and sat down on top of him, each of his knees on one side of Cas thighs.  
He pulled back and for a second Cas looked at him in confusion, then the hunter moved down to his neck and started sucking on the sensible flesh. The angel threw back his head in pleasure, letting Dean leave marks all over his neck and collar bone, before he moved down to his chest. As his hot tongue brushed over one of Cas nipples a for him extremely new and weird feeling took over his body that expressed in a for him extremely new and weird noise. Dean immediatly recognized it as a moan.  
"What was that?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Cas, who was blushing a bright red. Dean was surprised, he didn't know that was even possible.  
"I don't know, Dean. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." He looked at him in panic, like he was worried if he just screwed everything up, but Dean quickly silenced him with a kiss because he continued to stutter.  
"Do it again." He whispered and looked at him seductively, bending down to lick his nipple. Satisfied he heard his angel moaning again, this time louder.  
"Dean, I-"  
"Shhhh." The hunter reached up and covered Cas mouth with his hand as he continued to caress his angel. "Let me handle this."  
His other hand moved down to the rim of his jeans and he opened the belt, pulling it out and throwing it behind him. He opened the button and zipper of Cas jeans and pulled them down too.  
"What are you do-" The angel started but Dean cut him off again.  
"Shhhh." He repeated and put his hand back on his mouth. "Enjoy." With that he opened his mouth and started sucking Cas dick. He knew what felt good and used every little trick he knew to make his angel feel pleasure. It seemed like he was successfull, since Cas was moaning and groaning loudly, every time he did. It didn't take him long to come and Cas eyes widened in shock as he saw the white liquid drooling down Dean's chin.  
"What was-" He muttered confused, but Dean just smirked and swallowed it. He moved back up and sat back on Cas lap, kissing him sweetly. He could feel him tensing up at the taste for a second, then he relaxed again. "Dean," Castiel leaned back and looked at the hunter on top of him. He didn't know how to express what he was thinking, so he just looked down at the huge bulge in the hunter's pants. "I think I read something in a book." He said then and Dean raised an eyebrow. "It was something about a dog, but I don't really understand what a dog has to do with this. Do we need to get a dog for it? Because I could just-"  
"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean chuckled and put a finger on Cas' lips. "We don't need a dog. And it's called doggy. But... I don't wanna do doggy." Cas looked like a hurt puppy, thinking that he did something wrong again. "I wanna do something better, if that's okay with you." Dean whispered quietly into his ear, licking his earlobe. The touch sent a shiver through Castiels spine and he let Dean take control as the hunter pushed him down on the bed, pinning his hands down on the matress next to his head.  
They kissed again, sloppily and lustily. Dean was panting and he felt Cas getting hard again. Respect angel, he thought and had to smile internally. Carefully he let go of Cas wrists and moved his hands to the angel's legs, pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist. To his surprise he felt Cas on his jeans and somehow he managed to get them off his hips, with Deans help as he kicked them completely off. Immediatly Cas hands were on Deans ass and the hunter had to smile. He felt him running his fingers over his back and hip, then back to his ass just to move to his chest again. Short: they were all over his body.  
"Are you good?" Dean asked Cas after a while, trying to steady his breathing in the few seconds their lips disconnected.  
"More than good." He whispered back and Dean cupped his cheek with one hand.  
"I won't hurt you, okay?" He just needed to make sure his angel knew that he didn't want to hurt him.  
"I'm an angel, Dean." Cas looked back into Deans eyes with a determined expression. "I can handle a little pain."  
That was everything the hunter needed to hear, before he positioned himself so Cas was comfortable beneath him and he could move. He pushed in slowly, watching Cas face carefully for any sign of discomfort. The angel hissed quietly at the sharp pain, but it was mixed with pleasure and he certainly didn't want Dean to stop, so he reached up and pulled his head down, smashing their lips together again.  
Dean bottomed up and stayed like this for a second, so Cas could get used to the feeling, but as his angel grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss, all his uncertainty was gone and he started moving.  
As hard as he wished to, they both didn't last long. It was sweaty, it was messy, with teeth clacking and saliva dripping off their chins. Cas was the first one to come over their stomachs with the hunter's name on his lips, driving Dean off the edge, who came inside of him.  
He collapsed on top of his angel, panting heavily as his vision faded slightly. They layed there for several minutes, calming down and sharing their heat. After a while Dean moved over and laid down beside Cas, turning so he could look at HIS angel.  
"That felt good, Dean." The blue eyed man said after a while, turning his head and their eyes met.  
"I'm glad it did." The hunter chuckled softly and reached up, caressing Cas cheek. Cas placed a soft kiss on Deans hand and Dean felt his eyes growing heavy. "Will you stay the night?" He asked Cas quietly, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep.  
"I'll watch over you." He answered and Dean smiled at him. The last time Cas told him he would watch over him, Dean thought hell no, not gonna happen. This time, it was the best thing he could hear.

As he woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped in a strong pair of arms. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness in the room. Cas realised that he was awake immediatly and smiled down at the hunter.  
"Good morning." He muttered and Dean yawned heavily. His head was resting on Cas chest and he closed his eyes again, waiting until he was more awake. He put his hand on Cas stomach and drew patterns. They were still sticky from the night before and he could clearly see that of course Cas didn't know you should clean yourself up after you came all over yourself, but to be fair Dean didn't do that either.  
"We're all sticky." He muttered and the angel looked down. "What about we take a shower?" Dean looked up and green met blue. After the confusion vanished, Cas eyes sparkled with joy.  
Dean stood up and held his hand out for Cas to grab it, then they walked into the small bathroom. As Dean turned on the water, he looked back at his angel.  
"Hey Cas," He looked up and saw Dean scratching his neck awkwardly. "You should probably not tell Sammy about this."


End file.
